A Curse and Tom Riddle
by Tokyogoo
Summary: Once Annette Hale is taken in by her Aunt, she beileves no one will undertsand her. However, things will change as soon as she meets Tom Riddle, an orphaned boy.
1. A morning of mourning

Chapter One: A morning of mourning

**Chapter One: A morning of mourning**

**April 16, 1931**

In a dreadful storm, far below the cloud's in the Wizarding World…a funeral was taken place. One of the most powerful families in witch and wizard history, had lost someone dearly. Gathered around was the Hale family. Noble, filthy rich and secretive. Each Hale has a secret, one darker than the next's. These "secrets" is the reason why there was desceased lying in coffins.

The head priest of the Church in which the Hales worship in, read his scrolls that promised eternal life to the dead.

' Utter rubbish', thought a young girl at the head of the crowd.

Annette Hale, unfortunaetly the dear daughter of her dead parents. The words being described through the priest's voice taunted her, saying they were "in a far better place". Better place? Had she done something wrong for her parents, leading them to abandon her in such a world?

"Annette, are you okay my dear?" asked her Aunt Juiliana. Sweet Aunt of Annette, she was about the only person in the Hales who understod her pain, unlike the rest of the ungreatful clan.

"Yes Aunt Juiliana" Annette sniffled. Her short chestnut hair hung over her face as the rain tangled her hair, impossible to comb out.

"God rest their souls" the priest concluded.

At once all the Hales paid their last respects and walked quietly away, leaving the Muggle world behind. All except little Annette and her Aunt.

The little girl walked her way up to the coffins staring at the cold dark marble. The silver linning of the handle tempted her to open and see…see just what exactly her parents look after their death. Slowly, her hand curved on the latch, eyes tearing so much at what exactly what she was going to see.

"Annette, not now" her Aunt said gently grabbing her hand.

" W-what's going to happen to me now, Aunt Juiliana?" she asked.

" I'll exaplin to you later, my dear. But first, let us now leave this place" Juiliana replied.

Just like that, Annette left her parents, home, and happy future behind. No longer was she a rich Hale living lifestyles anyone would envy for. But a life with her Aunt working at England's orphange.

" Ah here we are Annette" Juiliana said taking out a small key.

The building was tall and large inside, bigger than her home mansion. But more gloomy, much like the graveyard were her parent's bones rested. The spiral staircase, looked like it would never end. Maybe, she thought, if she went all the way to the top, she could possibly reach heaven.

"Wow, it is very big" Annette said astonished.

"Ah, yes it is deary. Don't worry. Such a place like this could always be cheery inside" Juiliana smiled weakly.

" Of course, Aunt Juiliana because most of all I'm with you" Annette smiled back.

" You are much more flattering like your mother" the Aunt chuckled.

' Like mama? Mama, was always so kind. But..why did she never understand me? Why? You to papa. You thought of it as some joke and an everyday part of life. No, couldn't you see?? It was nothing but a horrible Hale curse!'Annette thought angrily.

"Annette?" asked Juiliana.

Annette's eyes widened. "Y-yes. I am glad to know I have traits of my beloved mother" she smiled nervously.

" You will have someone to play with while your hear and before you begin Hogwarts, then there you will make many friends!" Juiliana smiled happily.

Oh yes Hogwarts the school were _everyone _will judge her. Ah yes that's _exactly _were Annette wanted to go. " I don't want to go to Hogwarts" she said before she could realize she had just said that.

Aunt Juiliana's eyebrows frowned. "Utter nonsense Annette. You must attend Hogwarts to become a witch you are and learn to cast spells, mix potions, etc.!".

"But I'm not even a witch" she whispered under her breath.

Higher into the tower, Annette piered out the window at the small apartments that surrounded the long street. Seemed creepy as the orphange was the only big thing there. Was there more kids inside than besides her?

"Ah yes, here is his room. I'm sure you will both become lovely friends" her Aunt said opening the door.

A cold breeze passed through Annette's hair and below her knees. How cold it was.

"Annette…" Juiliana introduced looking at a small boy in the corner.

"….this is Tom Marvolo Riddle".


	2. Friendship or Foes?

**Chapter Two: Friendship or Foes?**

"Tom R-Riddle?" she asked looking up at her Aunt. She nodded down at her and led her across the floor to the young boy poking his head from above his book.

"Using little girls as doctors now? Clever" he said dryly.

"Tom, this is my niece Annette" Juiliana said slowly and calmly. "She is certainly _not _a doctor".

" I don't even know a single thing about doctors, never been sick my whole life" Annette said trying to be helpful. Still, the dark haired boy looked disapproving.

"Away from me" he sneered hiding his face behind the book.

The poor Aunt sighed at the little boy, her hands free from Annette's. She slowly walked away but beckoned her niece to come over to her.

"I can leave you to this right?" Juiliana asked helplessly.

"I'm not sure, Aunt Juiliana" Annette said doubtfully. " He dosen't seem much friendly to me".

"Oh please you must. You're a very kind little girl, A Hale. Very rich in heart, not money. I believe in you, my dear" Juiliana said. Annette finally gave in nodding to her and turned towards Tom as the door shut.

" That wench left me alone with you?" Tom glared.

" My Aunt is _not _a wench" Annette snapped.

" She seems to look like one. Someday soon you will become one like the rest of your family" he laughed.

" Trust me, you don't know the first thing about Hales. Rather I don't much understand them myself, they don't understand me either" Annette sighed looking away from the boy.

" Oh stop taking things to granite!" he yelled at her. " Stop being so sad about your stupid family!".

" Piss off!! You don't know the first thing about me! Besides I don't even know why I'm stuck her with you. I don't even want to be in here! The only reason I chose to stay in this room with the likes of you was because my Aunt nicely asked me!" Annette yelled back.

The boy was silent. To silent..during the whole time she was talking. Finally she heard him saying something, murmuring was more like it. Behind his book.

'Wait..w-wait a second! He wasn't paying attention to anything I was saying! He was reading and still is!' she thought.

Quickly she got up and flung the book high into the air "How dare you….!".

A snake hissed up at her ready to bite. With a loud shriek she tried to back away but the snake had bitten into her leg. "AHHHHHHH!! AUNT JUILIANA HELP ME!!"she screamed at the top of her lungs. Again the snake bit her, again, and again.

"AUNT JUILIANA!! AUNT JUILIANA!" she screamed.

Annette tossed and turned shouting in her sleep. Sweat pouring down her face.

" Annette, wake up! What the bloody hell??" Tom said shaking her.

Her eyes flashed open looking up at the boy right above her, quickly shoving him away. "Y-you!!" she pointed.

"You dumb girl I was only trying to wake you!" he snapped. "This is the thanks I get?".

Wake her? She was asleep this whole time in Tom's room. It was nothing, nothing but a terrible dream that seemed so vivid. It scared her that this boy was in the role of it.

"I'm sorry, Tom" she apologized. He shook his head and opened the door.

" The wench told me to tell you to go to your room as soon as you awoke" He instructed.

"For the last bloody time she isn't a wench! She's Ms. Hale to you!" Annette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" he said as she walked out of the room. Hearing the door close from behind echoed through the building. Creepy, it was all silent. She crepped close to the walls, always afraid if something was to pop out in the middle of the halls. It happened so often at the Hale mansion but turned out to be her cat Ginger.

This time was different of course, but still carried on. She could see something shiny on the floor, giving into her curiosity she looked and followed until she ended up in the cat walk of the stairs.

She traced the shining rays with her fingers until she saw the window. It was a beautiful dark night, so she moved her hand away from her face. And saw a half moon.

"No!" she whispered loudly to herself. Her puppils slowly turned shiny and a bright blue.

Quickly she ran as fast as she could down the stairs to the doors, her hair was growing down her back. "Uggghhrhhh" she moaned banging herself against the walls. Her head ached as she felt two ears emerge from above. Finally she could see the door ahead, brabbing a hold of it a tail burst from her behind as she grined her teeth together, they were sharp. She pulled on the door but it was locked.

"N-nooo!" she yelped in pain as her body became limp and went on all fours.

" Annette!" someone called from above. It was Juilianaa along with Tom? They both dashed down the stairs while her Aunt held a lantern up leading Tom.

By then however, her transformation was complete. She was no longer Annette but a dazzling black and while wolf. A wolf of the legendary Hale curse.

She howled up at the moon as she ran about the building smashing things over. She was wild, untaimed for certain.

Juiliana threw out her wand, "_Locomotor Mortis!"._

The wolf's legs were binded together, eventually having to calm down.

"So, this is why" Tom said suddenly.

"Why what Thomas?" Juiliana asked curiously.

"Why her family, can't understand her" he told her.


End file.
